


Demon King and His Mate

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, BAMF Sirius, Bamf Ron, Dark Harry, Dark Ron, Dark Twins, Demon King Harry, Demons, Fourth Year, Knight Ron, M/M, Mates, Shield Ron, Sirius FTW, Sword Ron, demon twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Demon King. Ronald Weasley, Demon, Knight, Sword and Shield. Mates. The world doesn't know what's coming when their Harry isn't so light, nor is he human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea. I might continue. I might not.

Ron looked into pitch black eyes as gulped down the blood offered to him, earning a loving smile in return. He could feel it, his magic lashing all over the place as the blood fed him, the demon within. The way Harry's magic caressed him, caressed the demon within.

Harry ran a hand through his hair before grabbing and tugging gently, telling him that was enough in the action. Ron remained kneeling, waiting for an order. Harry kissed his forehead before standing up, with a grace that he only showed a select few.

Tilting Ron's head back, a long, pale finger under his chin, his eyes twinkled in happiness before fading back to the green of his human form. "Come, we have school supplies to buy before we can slip off," he said grinning darkly. "To find something a bit more nutritionally sound than human food."

Ron grinned back, his own just as dark. He stood, bowing to his mate. "Of course my Lord."

Harry walked out, Ron following behind him three steps to the right, always looking around for any danger that could befall his King.

After all, he was his Lords Knight, his most trusted sword, and shield.

And he would never let something happen to his King, his Mate.


End file.
